The present disclosure relates generally to powering integrated circuits. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a thermoelectric power feedback system implemented in packaging for integrated circuits.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Integrated circuits (ICs) are a keystone of modern electronics. An integrated circuit (IC) package encapsulates IC chips or die and provides electrical connection from the IC chips to external electrical connections such as a printed circuit board (PCB). Electronic devices from small handheld devices to desktop systems to large servers may include one or more IC packages to perform a wide range of applications. An IC package may include power balls and ground balls for providing electrical paths and grounds to supply power from the PCB to the IC chips, and it may include input/output (I/O) balls for routing I/O signals. To provide higher computing capability and feature utilization, both power supply to the IC chip and I/O routing need to be enhanced. One possible approach to achieve such goal is by increasing the size of the IC package as to add a greater number of power, ground, and I/O balls to enhance power supply and I/O routing. However, increasing the IC package size may add cost to IC package fabrication and at times may not be an option in space-constrained applications. Alternatively, if the IC package size remains unchanged, adding a greater number of power and ground balls needs to be compensated by reducing the number of I/O balls. However, a reduction in the number of I/O balls may adversely impact computing capability and feature utilization of the electronic devices.